


Easy to Love

by Lucky107



Series: Sailor Beware [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Third Rail sets the perfect atmosphere for a romantic confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy to Love

**Author's Note:**

> (You'd Be So) Easy to Love - Ella Fitzgerald - 1956

The Third Rail sets the perfect atmosphere for a romantic confession.

With air smokey and thick, two patrons at the same table can barely see one another through the dim whitewash.  Some people whisper quietly while others are loud, boisterous and on the verge of a fight.  Some nights it gets so loud that Magnolia's voice is drowned out completely by the static voices of the patrons.

This dump is where they met - and so it feels like the most appropriate setting to rediscover how far they've come together.  At least, that was MacCready's intention when bringing Reno here tonight.

"What about your husband?"  He asks and his eyes wander involuntarily to the chain around Reno's neck that catches all the light.  As if his sudden interest makes her uncharacteristically bashful, she fingers the wedding band like it's some sort of long-standing nervous habit and casts her gaze towards the stage.

He knows that she knows that he's staring, but it's about time they had this conversation.  Despite travelling together all this time, _that_ was something she never brought up with him.

She never knew how.

"I never married, MacCready."  Tugging the ring gently away from her neck, she inspects it with incredibly sober eyes.  There's emotion there, but the extinguished passion of lovers certainly isn't it.  "... The ring's not mine."

"You never—?"  Though he tries to hide it, the shock is written all over his face.  He's spent so much time trying to figure out what kind of man Reno's husband was, but all along she...  "I... well, I—"

Closing her hand around the cool metal, Reno insists, "It's fine.  The ring belonged to my brother—Shaun is my nephew.  They... they were the closest thing I ever had to a family of my own, so I guess I've always just felt responsible."  But that doesn't even begin to cover it.  For a while there, finding Shaun was the only thing that drove Reno to keep living.

The thought of carrying on in a world so foreign to her with no reminders that her life two hundred years ago was even real scared her.  It drove her insane—and when she saw Shaun's old room just the way it was before the bombs, she knew that he was her only hope.

And then she met MacCready.

On a whim, Reno used all the tip money she'd saved working as an entertainer at The Third Rail to hire him because no matter how well-preserved she was coming out of the Vault, it had been more than two hundred years since she last fired a gun.  She needed him—and the more they travelled, the more apparent it became that he needed her, too.

Reaching across the table, MacCready thoughtfully coaxes her into meeting his eyes.  His empathetic smile wins her heart all over again and she knows that, regardless of the circumstances, they're not so different after all.

They've both loved and they've both lost... but that experience hasn't left them empty-handed.


End file.
